Showing You
by Sasune
Summary: Three siblings destined to meet on their sixteenth birthday in the village of the leaf. Will it be for destruction or unity? [Full Summary Inside] Slight OCNaruto
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Kidie: Hey everyone! Kidie here to bring you my newest chaptered fic, Showing You.  
Vanessa: She has been working very hard on it.  
Rei: It had been a working progress for her on her Pitas.  
Kai: Very right kitten  
Kidie: Yes, it has been a working progress  
Vanessa: Don't youhave something to say koibito?  
Kidie: Oh ya! I am currently looking for a beta who doesn't mind reading Yaoi or Yuri fics. I am always making the stupidest mistakes and I cannot always use a spell check, it doesn't catch everything anyway.  
Vanessa: This offer if for anyone available atleast once a week to read over and edit stories, you can even get a mention in every story you edit :D  
Kidie: Well,on with the fic already! All applications are to be sent to my newest email yaoikidie at hotmail dot com.

* * *

**Showing You**  
Rating:_ PG-13 For language  
_Pairing(s):_ Minor OC/Naruto  
_Summary:_ Three siblings living in three different villages: Simori Inuda of the leaf, Simori Sandah of the sand, and Simori Rikoridie of the mist. At the age of sixteen they will meet once again and either fight to the death or become one of the most powerful ninja teams in the world. But how does team 7 come into the plot?  
_  
A boy with bright blond hair stood surrounded by mist that almost completely hid his body. His eyes were a deep black, narrowed, and surrounded by a thick black ring. His blond hair stuck out everywhere, wild and un-tamed. At the back a few strands pointed backwards before falling down to his shoulders. A smile played on his lips as he spoke in a deep, calm voice, "The time is drawing closer."  
  
Sand was found all around, flying around the air blindly. A boy stood looking up at the desert sky, a grey mask hiding the bottom half of the boy's face. His dirty blond hair sat calm, falling to the right side, hiding half of his forehead protector. His hair also spiked slightly at the back before falling to his shoulders. He spoke softly to the sand, "Time is running short."  
  
In a small village that rested under a bloody moon, a girl lay watching from one of the village roofs. Her black eyes were as dark as the night sky. Slowly, she sat up. Her dirty blonde hair was also calm. Two bunches of hair fell down at the front that one could consider bangs. Her hair also spiked at the back before falling to her shoulders. A smirk graced her cherry lips as she spoke, "Soon brothers, soon."  
  
A young boy stretched out his still sleeping limbs as he sat up from his bed. After stretching, he removed the nightcap from his blonde hair and placed it over his alarm clock. With a yawn, he stood up and threw a fist up to the air.  
"Ha ha, today there is no training or missions," the blonde cheered happily before dressing.  
He soon came to the kitchen were he began searching through all his cupboards, only to be disappointed when he couldn't find what he was looking for as his cupboards were bare.  
"I forgot to go shopping yesterday," the boy sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling incredibly stupid.  
"I guess I'll go to Ichiraku to get some ramen," the boy said with a smile as he bounded outside.  
  
The boy stepped out into the warm sunlight, feeling extra cheerful. He wore an orange jacket with a matching pair of pants. His Konoha forehead protector gleaming in the sunlight. He bounded happily towards Ichiraku, failing to notice the pair of eyes that watched him from the shadows.  
"Soon Naruto, soon" the shadow whispered before disappearing.  
  
The boy managed to eat four bowl of ramen before getting full and heading home.  
"Whoa, I am so full. I think it is from the six bowls Iruka-sensei treated me to last night," the boy sighed tiredly, patting his belly. His hands then went behind his head as he looked up at the bright blue sky, a few fluffy, white clouds here and there.  
A sudden noise from an alleyway up ahead made the blonde jump slightly. He noticed the path was completely empty as he drew out a kunai from his holster. He then cautiously walked into the alleyway.  
A figure hid in the shadows, watching the boy with interest as he searched for something, anything. The figure smirked as it whispered softly to itself, "Soon Uzumaki Naruto, you are falling right into my trap."  
The blonde sighed as he gave up and was about to turn around when a girl poofed in front of him, scaring him into falling down on his ass. The girl laughed at the boy before offering him her hand to help him up. Her black eyes looking deep into the boy's bright blue ones that were filled with naivety and innocence.  
The boy pouted for a minute before accepting the girl's hands. Once he was able to stand on his own he look over her. He had never seen her before. She reminded him a lot of two of his friends.  
"Who are you?" he asked with a slight pout.  
"My name is Simori, Simori Inuda. It's nice to meet you-," Inuda paused, waiting for the boy to say something.  
"Oh, the name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said as he finally realized that the pause was for, scratching the back of his head, feeling stupid once more.  
"Well, I've got to go now. It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun," Inuda said before disappearing with a poof.  
"I haven't seen her before. Maybe Iruka knows something about her. And if not maybe Kakashi or Baa-san," Naruto pondered to himself as he stared at the place from which the mysterious girl had disappeared from.  
  
A young, brown-haired man walked towards the source of the knocking. He opened the door to be greeted by a familiar ball of orange and yellow, "Hello Naruto."  
"Hello Iruka-sensei," Naruto beamed happily.  
"What is it Naruto, I can't take you to Ichiraku right now because I am busy with some work," Iruka said as he ruffled the blond hair.  
"I was just wondering if you knew something about a girl named Simori Inuda," Naruto asked, hoping his former teacher would know something about the mystery girl.  
"All I know is that she lives on her own and she moved here five years ago, sorry Naruto," Iruka sighed as he pat the boy's shoulder.  
"That's okay Iruka-sensei. Maybe Kakashi knows, do you know where I could find him?" Naruto asked.  
"Well the jounins are in a meeting right now but I am sure if you head to the Hokage Tower now you will catch him before he leaves," Iruka said with a smile.  
"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Naruto hugged his former teacher before bounding off to the Hokage tower.  
  
Naruto paced back and forth impatiently as he waited for the meeting to end. He broke out in a big smile when the doorknob finally turned and the door opened. The first to step out was a lady in a long white rode with a dark blue sash around her waist. She had brown eyes and blonde hair, which was pulled into a ponytail at the back. A small green diamond sat on the middle of her forehead. "Oh, hello Naruto."  
"Oi, Baa-san, is Kakashi in there?" Naruto asked, watching as some of the jounin's walked past the woman and out the door.  
"Ya, hold on a second. KAKASHI!" the woman screamed out the name from the doorway.  
"What is it Tsunade-sama?" a man said as he walked out the door. He had wild silver hair that flopped mostly to one side. A black mask hid the bottom of his face and his Konoha forehead protector his left eye. His one visible eye was paying complete attention to a book in his hands called Icha Icha Paradise.  
The woman stole the book from the jounin's hands and pointed at Naruto, glaring as he tried to grab his book back. A sweat drop fell at the side of his face as he turned from the fifth Hokage and looked over at the blonde boy.  
"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. I was wondering if you knew anything about Simori Inuda. I met her earlier and I never saw her before-," Naruto was rudely interrupted by Tsunade though before he could continue.  
"Ah, she moved here five years ago. She is a jounin here in Konoha," Tsunade said, waving the book around.  
"Oh, so that's why I never saw her before, she graduated before me," Naruto said, his eyes narrowed in slight frustration.  
"Well, I have things to do. Why don't you go out and train Naruto?" Tsunade said as she walked off.  
Naruto nodded his head before running down the hall.  
"Tsunade-sama...my book?" Kakashi asked nervously, watching the Hokage walk away. Before he knew it, his book hit him in the face and fell to the floor. He quickly picked it up and took off with a poof.

* * *

Kidie: This is the longest chapters, I am warning you that they do get shorter....  
Vanessa: Why don't you write chapter five out really long  
Kidie: Maybe, depends. Please R and R! All reviews will be answered in the next chapter when it is posted. That will be around next week sometime. JA NE


	2. Fifteen

**Showing You**  
_Chapter 2_  
  
Naruto pouted, disappointed he hadn't learned much about the mysterious ninja. He sat in an open field, nothing but green grass all around for miles. A lush green forest surrounded the field.  
A smile sneaked its way onto the blonde's face as he lay down on the lush grass, watching the fluffy white clouds dance across the azure sky, it was breath taking.  
"Hello Naruto-kun," a voice called out from behind him, startling the boy slightly.  
He turned around to face Inuda, the mystery ninja. "Hello Inuda-sama," Naruto said as he jumped up nervously, rubbing the back oh his head, which was bowed slightly.  
"I guess they told you I was a jounin. I hate those icky vests. No need for formalities, your a friend," Inuda said as she sat down beside the jumpy blond boy.  
Naruto sat down beside the black-eye blond, his eyes closed as his face was squinted, "Hey, how come almost no one knows anything about you?"  
"Oh, I guess the Hokage never told you. I am one of the special jounin, which is why you didn't see me leave the meeting. Special jounin don't have to go to normal jounin meetings," Inuda said wisely, lying back to watch the clouds as the blond boy had done just before she had arrived.  
"Oh, how old are you?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes now open and looking at her.  
"Fifteen, my sixteenth birthday is coming up soon. I was planning a party with a few friends. Since you're kind of my friend now, you want to come?" Inuda asked, looking deep into the boy's eyes.  
"Of course," Naruto said as his eyes opened wide with excitement. He had ever felt so happy before.  
"Great, I'll be sure to send you an invitation then," Inuda said with a big smile on her face. "I need to go now, it was nice seeing you again Naruto," she said before vanishing once again.  
Naruto blinked twice before realizing that the mystery ninja once again had gotten away, "Gyaa! I never got to tell her where I lived!"  
  
Within the dense forest two black eyes were watching the blond-boy argue and beat himself up. "You are falling right into my trap, Naruto. Soon I will be strong enough to destroy my brothers and show them who is truly the strongest," the figure laughed silently before disappearing completely.  
  
A boy limped tiredly over a mountain of sand, exhausted from his journey, yet he would not give up. He continued to drag himself until he reached a small cavern where he decided he would rest for the night.  
He removed his mask and washed it with some of the water from his canteen, cleaning off the sand.  
He leaned against the cool wall of the cavern, a worried look on his now visible face, "I hope that we can get there in time, before she manages to get her hands on that scroll".  
With a sigh, the boy allowed himself to fall into a shallow sleep, allowing the slightest movement or noise to awaken him.  
  
Birds scattered as they flew from the forest. A boy limped tiredly over a fallen log, exhausted. He too had been journeying for a long while. His eyes red from lack of sleep, matching the red welts and cuts on his skin, yet he too refused to give up.  
A slight smile made it's way to the boy's dry lips as he finally found what he was looking for. He climbed up an old tree and laid in the middle of the branches, which held him like a cradle.  
"I'm coming, I just need more time. Don't let us be too late," he whispered before he too fell into a shallow slumber.  
  
Inuda watched the blood moon once again from the rooftops of Konoha, smirking. She knew her brothers were on their way; she would have to be quick. In only a few days would their sixteenth birthday arrive and the day of destruction would also arrive.  
As a rather dark cloud covered the moon, keeping the image all to itself, Inuda laughed. "I'll be ready for you brothers, you will see. I will have that Uzumaki so wound around my fingers that he wouldn't dare to keep anything from me. He will tell me the location of what I am looking for, the key to destruction."


	3. The Date

Showing You  
Chapter 3 

Iruka angrily got up from his chair once again, tired at the constant knocking at his door today. When he opened the door he was surprised when his eyes met a girl he had never seen before.  
"Hello, Iruka-sama. I was wondering if you could tell me where Naruto lives. I forgot to ask him earlier," the girl asked.  
"Who are you?" Iruka asked, wondering why he had never seen this girl around.  
"Oh, Simori Inuda. I am a friend on Naruto's and a jounin in the service of the Hokage," the blonde girl explained with a big smile.  
"Oh, the mystery ninja that Naruto was talking about. I can show you the way to his apartment if you want," Iruka suggested, deciding it would be best to get some fresh air.  
"That would be great," Inuda cheered with a smile. Iruka noted that the girl reminded him a lot of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" a voice yelled out as bashing was heard on the door.  
The blonde boy grumpily got up from his bed, rubbing his forehead tiredly as he went to answer his door.  
A smile made its way to his face when he opened the door and saw his new friend along with his former sensei, "Hello Inuda-sama, Iruka-sensei."  
"No need for formalities Naruto, remember? We are friends," Inuda said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Iruka just laughed.  
"I was showing Inuda the way to your apartment, she said she didn't have time to ask you earlier," Iruka explained to the bubbly blonde.  
"Thank you so much Iruka," Inuda said witha slight bow, causing Iruka to wave his hands around nervously.  
"It was nothing. I better head back, I have some more work left to grade and I want to get it out of the way," Iruka said as he turned to leave.  
"Bye bye Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as Iruka started walking back home.  
"Ja ne Naruto, take care," Iruka replied.  
"So, Naruto. I was wondering if you were busy tonight because..." Inuda pondered a moment, thinking about what could possibly be going on, then she figured it out.  
"Because the lunar eclipse happens tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me," Inuda continued, mentally smirking at her brilliance.  
"Of course I'll go. Eclipses are always so beautiful, especially the lunar eclipse," Naruto cheered.  
"Great! I'll come here around nine, the eclipse starts at ten. I'll take you to my favourite spot," Inuda cheerfully replied.  
"Okay," Naruto smiled.  
"I'll see you later then Naruto. I have a few missions I need to complete before tonight so I better get them done now. Ja ne," Inuda said as she disappeared with a poof.  
"Hey! Why does she always do that?" Naruto pouted angrily, upset that she had managed to escape one again. But when he remembered he would be seeing her again tonight his pout disappeared and a big smile graced his angelic face.  
"I am going to look nice for Inuda-chan," Naruto decided, heading into his house to start his plan on cleaning himself up for when Inuda came to pick him up.

Naruto paced nervously just in front of the front door, awaiting any noise from the door. He had showered earlier, cleaning the smell of sweat and ramen from him. He had also removed his normal orange attire, replacing it with neater and more appropriate clothing. He wore a black t-shirt with his chain-shirt over top. He also wore a pair of black shorts to match. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock finally sounded as his door.  
He opened it to be greeted by a very tidy Inuda. She wore a dark blue dress, much like the one his former crush Sakura wore. It had a thick black line to outline it and a ying-yang symbol on the back.  
"Hello Naruto, ready to go?" Inuda asked, offering her hand to the shocked Uzumaki. Naruto snapped out of his daze and took Inuda's hand with a smile, her holding his hands as she led them to her favourite spot.  
"You look nice Inuda," Naruto complimented, his cheeks flushed.  
"Thank you Naruto, you also look very nice. The black looks nice but I think orange suits you better," Inuda said, sending the boy a loving smile. Naruto's cheeks flared a bright red and he turned away slightly. He couldn't figure out the feelings that rushed through him right now.  
They soon reached the spot Inuda had been talking about. It was the rooftop of an abandoned building, the roof made of straw. It has a perfect view of the sky and village around in front of it. The straw made a soft place to lay and watch the sky.  
"I come here every night," Inuda said as she laid down on the soft straw.  
"It's perfect," Naruto said, still amazed at how perfect the place was.  
"Ya, the eclipse should start soon," Inuda said, a peaceful look on her face as she stared at the moon, which lay on a bed of silky black blankets, embroidered with beautiful twinkling stars. No clouds daring to disturb the image.


	4. He Knows

**Showing You**  
_Chapter 4_

"Ahh, that was amazing Inuda-chan! Thank you so much for inviting me," the blond boy cheered happily as he walked beside his new friend.  
"Ah, it's no problem Naruto-kun, it was nice having company," Inuda replied with a smile. "Besides, you are my best friend."  
Naruto blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his head, "Really?"  
"Ya," Inuda chirped happily with a nod. She ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately, which caused Naruto to pout and swat at her hands playfully.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked when they finished their little game.  
"Maybe, who knows? But I know I will see you again Naruto," Inuda said as they made it to Naruto's apartment.  
Naruto smiled as he turned around to walk into his home but a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see Inuda, her hands on his wrist.  
"Huh?" Inuda just laughed a little before placing a light kiss on the boy's cheek. She then walked away, waving her good-bye to the stunned boy.  
When Naruto finally came back to reality he blushed a deep red and ran into his house.  
In the shadows outside of the Uzumaki's apartment stood a figure with a glint in its dark eyes, "Ha, you're falling faster than I would have thought. This will be simple."

Uchiha Sasuke sat on a roof, his eyes narrowed to a glare. He had been watching the two all night and he could tell that girl was up to something, but for now there was nothing he could do about it.  
"Be careful Naruto," the Uchiha whispered before heading back slowly to his mansion.

Inuda sighed as she reached the front of her home. She looked past the giant black gates to see the Simori Manor. She had bought it with her part of the family money; she wanted to have a big area all to herself, to be away from everyone else.  
She typed in the pass code and watched as the giant gates swung open, allowing her to continue down the long pathway to her home.  
"I should have taken the bike," she sighed, her feet sore. When she got closer to the mansion she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she saw her 'bike'. There was nothing else like it. She had bought it immediately the firt time he a itand worked hard to learn how to use it. She placed her hand on the seat, pressing down on the padding.  
"I guess I could give it a run, it's dark so I will have tons of space," Inuda cheered as she mounted the bike, placing the helmet over her head.  
She drove down to the gates and opened them again before taking off into the sleeping village for a quick run. She loved riding her motorcycle. The wind would whip her hair behind her as she drive forward with speed that could rival almost any ninja. Its turns were smooth as a calm lake, yet sharp as a newly made kunai.

Inuda finally drove back home, the excitement of the ride flowing through her blood. It was an amazing feeling that only the bike could bring her.  
She then dragged herself into the manor after putting her bike away, and went up to her room to get some much needed rest. Ninja's did need a lot of energy after all, especially with the task that was at hand...

"Sandah...is that you?" a voice called out nervously.  
"Rikoridie?" another voice asked, also nervous.  
The two revealed themselves and they both let out relived sighs. They both were covered in red welts, bleeding cuts, and their clothes were torn. Neither one was in a better condition than the other.  
"It's been a while brother," the one with the mask spoke tiredly, as he stood in front of his brother, their eyes locked together.  
"Yes, we must hurry if we are to stop her. We don't have time to dawdle. There are four more days till our sixteenth birthday. We must reach Konoha before that time," the black-eyed boy said with a nod.  
They then looked north, towards the hidden village of the leaf; it was only destiny for them to meet together before advancing into the leaf's territory.  
"Let's go," the masked blond said as he continued walking towards the leaf territory. His brother soon followed behind, determined to reach their sister as fast a possible.

Kidie: _Okay, I have a little poll for you all. I really don't know what couples should be in here so if you have a request then e-mail it to me at dinestyalways at hotmail dot com_


End file.
